Uusi aika
by Lizlego
Summary: Pimeyden lordin toinen tuleminen käynnistää uuden ajan Severuksen ja Luciuksen suhteessa


Title: Uusi aika  
Author: Minä  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
Rating: PG-13 (kuulemma aina, kun oletetaan slashia kahden samaa  
sukupuolta olevan välillä, ratingin pitäisi olla vähintään pg-13)  
Warnings: SLASH  
Summary: Voldemortin paluun aika lähestyy ja blaa blaa blaa

Lucius Malfoy oli tottunut hallitsemaan pelon avulla. Hän oli usein nähnyt kuinka ihmiset väistivät peloissaan hänen katsettaan ja hän oli nauttinut siitä. Pelko sai ihmiset liikkeelle. Se sai heidät toimimaan turhia kyselemättä. Se teki heistä tehokkaita ja tottelevaisia, vaikkakin toisinaan petollisia. Mutta petollisuus oli asia, johon Lucius osasi varautua. Petolliset ihmiset ja muut oliot hän pystyi hoitamaan pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Kaiken kaikkiaan pelko oli siis mitä käyttökelpoisin ja tehokkain ase ja Lucius piti siitä. Silloin, kun se toimi hänen puolellaan. Mutta hän inhosi sitä suunnattomasti silloin, kun se toimi häntä itseään vastaan. Silloin, kun hän oli itse se, joka tunsi pelkoa.

Hän katseli ympärilleen hiljaisessa työhuoneessaan kartanon kellarikerroksessa. Sen äänettömyys teki hänet kärsimättömäksi ja yhä hermostuneemmaksi, vaikka hänen tyyni ulkokuorensa yhä säilyi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä pitää yllä naamiotaan, mutta hän oli kasvanut siihen kiinni. Edes yksinäisyydessä hän ei uskaltautunut päästämään siitä irti. Alitajuisesti hän kenties pelkäsi sitä, että jos hän kerran lipsahtaisi ulos kuorestaan, hän putoaisi eikä pääsisi enää siihen takaisin.

Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat muutaman sekunnin ajan kiinteästi hänen kirjoituspöydällään olevaa kelloa, jota hän oli vilkuillut kymmeniä kertoja kuluneiden muutaman minuutin aikana. Se oli pieni pöllönmuotoinen, hopeinen kapistus. Lucius piti sitä oikeastaan aika rumana, mutta sillä oli hänelle omalaatuista tunnearvoa eikä se sitä paitsi koskaan jätättänyt. Hän oli saanut sen kaksikymmentäviisivuotissyntymäpäivälahjaksi Severukselta ja hän tiesi, että Severus oli asettanut siihen omistusloitsun, jotta se ei milloinkaan joutuisi vääriin käsiin. Lucius virnisti sisäisesti, vaikka hänen ilmeettömyytensä ei ulkoisesti särkynyt. Severus oli nähnyt vaivaa saadakseen hänet pitämään kellon, mutta tosiasiassa hän ei ollut kertaakaan kuluneiden vuosien aikana yrittänyt hankkiutua siitä eroon, vaikka se edustikin hänelle vanhan hyvän aikakauden loppua. Aikakauden, joka oli päättynyt suureen pettymykseen tavalla, jota Lucius ei ollut osannut odottaa.

Pian alkaisi jälleen uusi aika. Lucius siirsi vaistomaisesti katseensa kellosta takkaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan synkästi. Hän pelkäsi tulevaisuutta, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Vain täydellinen typerys ei olisi pelännyt eikä Lucius ollut vailla järkeä, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan aina ymmärtänyt mihin oli menossa. Hän oli kuitenkin tehnyt valintansa ja hänen olisi elettävä niiden mukaan. Hänen valtansa ja hänen aiheuttamansa pelko ja kunnioitus olivat yhä lisääntymässä, mutta niiden hinta saattaisi olla kammottavan korkea hänelle itselleen. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti ja nojautui syvemmälle nahkaisessa tummansuklaanvärisessä tuolissaan. Hänen oikean kätensä pitkät, hieman luisevat sormet puristuivat hänen sauvansa käärmeenpääkoristeen ympärille. Hän sulki silmänsä.  
"Sinä valehtelit hänelle, Severus. Minä näin, että sinä valehtelit", hän oli huomauttanut Severukselle kuusitoista vuotta sitten eräänä iltana kuolonsyöjien kokouksen juuri päätyttyä. He olivat kaikkoontuneet kahdestaan Severuksen luo. Severus oli siinä vaiheessa asunut jo pitkään yksin vanhempiensa talossa, vaikka hän oli tuskin täyttänyt kahtakymmentäkään. Hänen vanhempansa olivat  
molemmat olleet sairaalloisia ja kykenemättömiä huolehtimaan itsestään tai lapsestaan. He olivat kuolleet Severuksen ollessa viidentoista. Sen seurauksena Severus oli aikuistunut varhain ja oppinut pitämään huolta itsestään. Siihen päivään mennessä hän ja Lucius olivat kulkeneet epävirallisesti yhdessä melkein kolme vuotta. Kukaan ei ollut tiennyt heidän suhteensa todellisesta laadusta, sillä Lucius oli ollut menossa naimisiin Narcissan kanssa eikä hän ollut halunnut tuottaa suvulleen tai itselleen häpeää paljastumalla julkisesti homoseksuaaliksi.

Avioliitosta Luciuksen ja Narcissan välillä oli sovittu Luciuksen täytettyä kahdeksantoista, mutta Narcissa oli tuolloin ollut vasta alle yhdentoista. Häiden oli suunniteltu toteutuvan sen jälkeen, kun Narcissa olisi lopettanut koulunsa Tylypahkassa, eli parin kuukauden kuluttua siitä illasta. Severus oli tiennyt siitä kaikesta, mutta ei ollut välittänyt. Hän oli sanonut pitävänsä parempana vähemmän sitovaa suhdetta, mutta hän oli siitä huolimatta rakastanut Luciusta. Kyllä, Lucius tiesi, että Severus oli rakastanut häntä. Tuona samana iltana Severus oli tunnustanut sen.

"Ah, sinä siis huomasit sen!" Severus oli murahtanut eivätkä hänen silmänsä olleet välkehtineet niiden tavallista pientä kiusoittelevaa huumoriaan. Pimeyden lordille valehteleminen oli ollut heidän keskinäinen urheilulajinsa. Se oli ollut paljon hauskempaa ja vaarallisempaa kuin huispaus. Severuksen ilme ja hänen oma aavistuksensa oli kuitenkin kertonut Luciukselle, että sillä kerralla kyse oli jostain muusta. Hän ei ollut pitänyt siitä tunteesta.  
"Tietenkin minä huomasin. Luulitko, että minä olisin niin sokea, etten  
huomaisi silmiesi pientä liikettä väittäessäsi, että et tiennyt mitään Dumbledoren aikeista?" hän oli kysynyt ärsyyntyneenä ja kun Severus oli pysynyt vaiti, hän oli jatkanut painostamistaan. "Tunnen sinut sen verran hyvin ja sinun pitäisi tietää se", hän oli puhunut hiljaa, mutta hänen äänensä oli joka tapauksessa paljastanut uhkauksen, joka hänen sanoihinsa kätkeytyi. Hän ei pitänyt salaisuuksista. Ei ainakaan sellaisista, joita hänen oma ystävänsä ja rakastajansa ei jakanut hänen kanssaan. Tieto oli valtaa ja sen Lucius oli oppinut hyvin varhain.

Severus oli pysynyt edelleen vaiti ja mennyt keittiöön edes riisumatta ensin mustaa päällysviittaansa. Lucius oli seurannut aivan hänen kannoillaan ja tuntenut kärsimättömyyden ensiaaltojen hyökyvän ylitseen. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt odottamisesta. Severus oli istuutunut pöydän ääreen ja kaatanut pöydällä odottavasta pullosta kahteen lasiin reilut tuliviskiryypyt. Hänen liikkeensä, niiden kylmä harkinnallisuus olivat olleet omiaan lisäämään Luciuksen tuntemaa uhkaa.  
"Mitä sinä tiedät Dumbledoren aikeista? Miksi valehtelit mestarillemme?" hän oli kysynyt uudestaan istuutumatta alas tai tarttumatta tarjottuun lasiin. Severus oli juonut humalluttavia juomia vain silloin, kun hän oli ollut erityisen vihainen. Sinä iltana keittiössä hän ei kuitenkaan ollut vaikuttanut ollenkaan vihaiselta. Hän oli vaikuttanut määrätietoiselta, päättäväiseltä ja uhkaavalta. Hän oli kohdellut Luciusta kuin vierasta ja katsonut häntä ilmeettömästi.

"Minä en valehdellut, Lucius", hän oli vastannut tyynesti ja värittömästi kumottuaan ensin kurkkuunsa koko ryypyn yhdellä kulauksella. Hänen kasvoilleen oli sen vaikutuksesta kohonnut lievä puna. "Minä en tiedä mitään Dumbledoresta tai hänen aikeistaan", hän oli vakuuttanut, mutta Lucius oli ollut varma siitä, että hän oli nähnyt tämän silmissä uuden välähdyksen. Hän ei ollut ainoastaan kuvitellut sitä.  
"Älä valehtele minulle, Severus!" hänen äänensä oli muuttunut astetta kovemmaksi ja monta astetta uhkaavammaksi. "Minä näen silmistäsi, että sinä tiedät jotain! Kerro minulle, mitä se on!" hän oli vaatinut nojautuen rakastajaansa kohden painottaakseen sanojaan. Severus oli katsonut häneen passiivisesti, melkein tympääntyneesti ennen kuin oli vastannut: "Minä näen sinun silmistäsi, että olen tehnyt oikean ratkaisun", hän oli itse tyhjentänyt Luciuksen hylkäämän ryypyn ja virnuillut ylimielisesti. Luciuksen tuntema hermostus oli kasvanut lähes raivoksi, mutta hän oli ollut myös epämääräisesti peloissaan.  
"Mitä sinä olet tehnyt! Mistä sinä oikein puhut!" hän oli melkein huutanut ja Severuksen huulet olivat kääntyneet hieman ylöspäin aivan kuin häntä olisi hymyilyttänyt.  
"Olen antanut sieluni paholaiselle, mutta toivon vielä voivani korjata erheeni", hän oli kuitenkin vastannut, niin myrkyllisesti ja vihjaavasti, ettei Lucius ollut voinut estää itseään toimimasta. Hänen kädessään pitelemä keppinsä oli paljastanut sisältään hänen taikasauvansa ja hänen kätensä oli lennättänyt sen ylös kuin itsestään. Hänen huulensa olivat muodostaneet sanat jo ennen kuin hän käsitti sen.  
"Kidutu!" Severus oli pudonnut tuoliltaan lattialle hervottomasti nytkivänä jalkojen ja käsien myttynä ja Lucius oli tuijottanut hänen kiemurteluaan seisoen itse liikkumattomana niin kauan kunnes oli tajunnut tekonsa ja kohottanut uudestaan taikasauvansa lopettaakseen kirouksen.

Severus oli maannut kauan paikoillaan. Hän oli haukkonut henkeään silmät tiukasti suljettuina ja Lucius oli vain seisonut hänen vieressään ja odottanut hänen nousevan. Niin oli lopulta tapahtunutkin. Severus oli kohottautunut istuma-asentoon kasvot vitivalkoisina, mutta silmissään hurjistunut ja jotenkin voitonriemuinen loiste.  
"Kiitos, Lucius", hän oli kuiskannut huohottaen.  
"Kiitos mistä?" Lucius oli kysynyt tietäen, että hän oli jollain tapaa hävinnyt. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin käyttänyt kidutuskirousta Severuksen ja hänen tekonsa oli järkyttänyt häntä hieman, mutta Severus ei ollut näyttänyt vähääkään järkyttyneeltä tai yllättyneeltä tapahtuneesta.  
"Kiitos siitä, että todistit minun olevan oikeassa", hän oli vastannut  
kylmästi.

Lucius havahtui muistoistaan ja avasi silmänsä kuullessaan askelten lähestyvän huoneettaan. Hän kohotti kulmiaan kummastuneena. Hän oli olettanut vieraansa tulevan hormipulverin avulla takan kautta kuten tavallisesti, mutta tämä oli jostain syystä tullut muita teitä. Lucius suoristi asentoaan tuolillaan näyttääkseen mahdollisimman arvokkaalta, vaikka hän tiesikin, ettei siihen ollut tarvetta. Mikään naamio ei hyödyttäisi häntä. Hänen vieraansa joka tapauksessa lukisi häntä kuin avointa kirjaa. Ja hänen vieraansa oli poikkeuksellisen hyvä lukemaan.  
Ovelle koputettiin terävästi.  
"Sisään", Lucius käski värittömällä, tasaisella äänellä ja ovi avautui harkitun hillitysti. Sisään astui yhtä harkitun hillitysti mies, joka oli pukeutunut tapojensa mukaisesti mustaan, nilkkoihin asti ulottuvaan leveään viittaan. Lucius huomioi varmasti tuhannennen kerran, että se tyyli sopi hänelle täydellisesti. Hän hymyili viileästi ja mies kumarsi hänelle hieman ja loi häneen ilmeettömän katseen.  
"Anteeksi, että olen myöhässä, Lucius. Velvollisuuksia, tiedäthän", Severus sanoi ja Lucius kohottautui seisomaan. Hänen olisi kuulunut olla taas niskan päällä ja tuntea tyytyväisyyttä sen vuoksi, mutta hän ei voinut. Pelko oli liian voimakasta.  
"Aika on tullut", Severus sanoi ennen kuin Lucius ehti puhua. "Paholainen on palaamassa", hän astui aivan kirjoituspöydän viereen ja nojasi käsillään siihen katsoen Luciusta silmät viiruiksi kavenneina.  
"Minä luulin, että minä olen aina ollut täällä", Lucius vastasi nostaen aavistuksen kulmakarvojaan, mutta pitäen äänensä pettämättömän tasaisena. Severus ainoastaan mulkoili häntä silmät kapeina viiruina. "Severus, missä on kuuluisa huumorintajusi?" Lucius kysyi virnuillen piruilevasti ja kiertäen kirjoituspöydän ympäri niin, että seisoi aivan kiinni Severuksesa.

Severus tuijotti häneen pitkään puhumatta mitään ja Lucius yritti nähdä hänen silmistään hänen päätöksensä, mutta epäonnistui.  
"Aion palata hänen riveihinsä, kun se aika kohta koittaa", Severus vastasi lopulta hänen lausumattomaan kysymykseensä.  
"Mutta ethän sinä voi palata. Sinä petit hänet."  
"Hän ei tiedä sitä. Ainoastaan sinä tiedät sen", Severus laski kätensä Luciuksen olkapäille. "Aiotko kenties kertoa hänelle, Lucius?" hän kysyi nojautuen hitaasti lähemmäs ja kuljettaen käsiään pitkin Luciuksen tummansinisen samettisen viitan peittämiä hartioita. "Minun pitäisi. Se korottaisi minun asemaani, jos paljastaisin petturin", Lucius vastasi murahtaen. Hän ei halunnut ajatella pimeyden lordin punahehkuista katsetta, jota hän ei ollut nähnyt kolmeentoista vuoteen. Kolmetoista vuotta sitten Potterin poika oli äitinsä avulla lyönyt mestarin ja melkein saanut Luciuksen Azkabaniin. Hän oli kuitenkin onnistunut välttämään vankilan vakuuttamalla ministeriön väen siitä, että hän oli toiminut komennuskirouksen vaikutuksesta. Se oli tietenkin ollut valhetta, mutta avokätiset lahjukset oikeille henkilöille olivat painaneet paljon vaakakupissa.

Lucius oli inhonnut asemaansa pimeyden lordin kaatumisen jälkeen. Häntä oltiin epäilty rikoksesta ja häneen oltiin katsottu kuin rikolliseen, vaikka hänet oltiin todettu syyttömäksi. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut rikas ja vaikutusvaltainen ja vähitellen hänen oli onnistunut ansaita oma maineensa. Hänen maineensa oli kyseenalainen, mutta ainakin hän oli taas näyttänyt lainkuuliaiselta. Se oli palvellut hänen omaa määränpäätään. Hän oli aina janonnut valtaa ja aluksi hän oli kaivannut pimeyden lordin paluuta enemmän kuin mitään. Ajan mittaan hän oli kuitenkin alkanut pelätä tämän paluuta. Hän ei halunnut toimia kenenkään muun vallan kuin omansa hyväksi ja pimeyden lordin palveleminen saattaisi hyvinkin johtaa elinkautiseen vankeuteen. Mestari oli älykäs, mutta hän oli myös hullu.  
"Siitä huolimatta sinä et tee sitä. Haluatko, että kerron miksi, Lucius?" Severus kysyi silkinpehmeällä äänellään, joka yhä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkin sai Luciuksen valtaansa. Elämä olisi saattanut olla paljon parempaakin, jollei hänen olisi ollut pakko mennä naimisiin Narcissan kanssa ja jollei Severus olisi pettänyt häntä loikkaamalla pelkurimaisesti Dumbledoren puolelle.  
"Koska minä rakastan sinua?" hän kysyi viileästi ja Severuksen vasen suupieli nytkähti kuin häntä olisi juuri lyöty. Lucius tiesi, että tavallaan häntä oltiinkin.  
"Koska sinä himoitset pimeyden lordin asemaa ja saatat tarvita minun apuani hänen kukistamisessaan", Severus murahti vetäen sormensa melkein inhoavasti pois Luciuksen käsivarsilta.  
"Ja sinäkö auttaisit minua pääsemään valtaan?" Lucius kysyi miettiväisenä ja tuijotti tarkkaavaisesti edessään seisovaa vihaisennäköistä miestä. Hän ojensi vasemman kätensä koskettaakseen tämän kalpeaa kaulaa, mutta tämä esti häntä tarttumalla hänen käteensä ja painamalla sen alas. Hän ei vastustanut sitä.  
"Saattaisin auttaakin."  
"Miksi sinä tekisit sen? Sinähän olet hylännyt aatteen!" Lucius kysyi, vaikka tiesikin jo vastauksen. Se oli osa hänen pelkonsa syystä.  
"Koska minä rakastan sinua", Severus vastasi sylkäisten sanansa ulos suustaan kuin ne olisivat saaneet hänet voimaan pahoin. Lucius näki inhonsekaisen rakkauden hänen silmissään ja tunsi vihansa nostavan päätään. Severus oli tehnyt paljon hänen puolestaan, mutta ei niin paljon, ettei olisi silti siirtynyt vihollisen joukkoihin ja salaa vastustanut pimeyden lordia ja Luciuksen tahtoa. Lucius olisi tappanut hänet kauan aikaa sitten, ellei hän olisi ollut oikeassa. Ainakin niin Lucius halusi itse uskoa, mutta ei lopulta kuitenkaan voinut. 

Rauhallisten, mestarin kaatumista seuranneiden vuosien aikana, Severus oli palannut hänen rakastajakseen ja hän oli melkein unohtanut tämän petturuuden. Hän oli tarkoituksella yrittänyt unohtaa sen, koska ei halunnut luopua tästä ja tämän rakkaudesta. Hän ei halunnut luopua siitä tunteesta, jonka se hänelle antoi. Hän tarvitsi sitä. Se oli hänen elinehtonsa. Ja Severus tiesi sen.  
"Todellako?" Lucius kysyi ja yritti tulkita Severuksen katsetta. Se oli erilainen kuin pitkiin aikoihin, mutta samanlainen kuin sinä iltana kuusitoista vuotta sitten. Lucius oli vaarantanut asemansa kuolonsyöjien joukossa ja henkensä Severuksen vuoksi. Ehkä hän oli halunnut uskoa, että oli sittenkin ollut väärässä ja odottanut, että tämä todistaisi sen hänelle. Mutta hänen toiveidensa vastaisesti Severus oli todistanut, että hän oli oikeassa. Hän oli oikeassa ja kykenemätön tekemään mitään sen vuoksi, ja se oli hänestä pelottavaa. Hän hukkuisi ja kuolisi yhtä aikaa Severuksen kanssa. Jollei aikaisemminkin.  
"Sinä tiedät, että puhun totta", Severus vastasi yrmeästi ja Lucius nyökkäsi raapien hajamielisesti vasemman käsivartensa kihelmöivää ihoa juuri  
kyynärtaipeen alapuolelta. Hän tiesi Severuksen rakkaudesta, mutta kuinka kauan se kestäisi? Lucius ei voisi enää luottaa rakastajaansa niin kuin ennen. Pimeyden lordi oli takaisintulollaan pilannut sen kaiken. Hän ja Severus olivat eri puolilla.  
"Ja silti sinä petit minut, Severus", Lucius mumisi tuskin liikuttaen huuliaan ja tarttui äkkiä lujasti Severuksen käsivarsiin. Hän ravisti toista miestä muutaman kerran hyvin rajusti ja epätoivoisesti. "Miksi sinä petit minut?" hän kysyi ja hänen äänensä kohosi korkeammaksi. Severuksen ilme ei värähtänytkään.  
"Sinä tiedä miksi", hän jupisi Luciuksen viimein laskettua hänet irti  
musertavasta otteestaan.

Lucius muisti, kuinka Severus oli katsonut häneen sen jälkeen, kun hän ensimmäisen ja viimeisen kerran oli käyttänyt kidutuskirousta rakastajaansa. Severus oli kohottautunut seisomaan ja hymyillyt pahaenteisesti. Hän oli ojentanut Luciukselle taskustaan kaivamaansa pakettia. "Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Lucius", hän oli toivottanut ja sitten lähtenyt.  
"Minä yritin päästä sinusta eroon, Lucius", Severus sanoi ja hänen  
sanansa tihkuivat katkeruutta. Lucius tiesi ja tunsi valtansa ja kuitenkaan hän ei luottanut siihen. Hän olisi luottanut, jollei olisi tuntenut tihenevää  
pelkoa. Pelkoa, jonka hän oli jo kerran työntänyt pois mielestään. Se kuiski hänelle, että oli parempi tappaa kuin katua. Parempi tappaa kuin tulla tapetuksi.  
"Mutta et onnistunut", hän sanoi kuitenkin tyynellä äänellä, joka ei ikinä pettäisi Severusta. Hän oli Severukselle avoin kirja. Oli jo pitkään ollut.  
"Ei, en onnistunut" Severus vastasi ja he suutelivat. Uusi aika ei   
ollut vielä koittanut.


End file.
